Making Jason's Birdhouse
by AshleyTheLovatic
Summary: When Jason asks Shane about when he's going to get his birdhouse Mitchie and Shane decide to make the birdhouse. But when paint becomes involved, it becomes a very unexpected afternoon. This is just a scene I would've loved to see in Camp Rock 2. **SMITCHIE ONESHOT**


_**Ok, so I don't know why, and I don't know how (i'm currently blaming it on lack of sleep) but last night I was wondering if Jason ended up getting his birdhouse that he told Shane to make him in either Camp Rock movie. I was very disappointed when I turned to the people on twitter and they told me that he hadn't. Anyway, me being me, decided to write a fanfic about Shane making Jason's birdhouse, with the help of Mitchie of course. Because I mean come on, who doesn't love a Smitchie story? I know I do! So this is just a nice cute oneshot for yáll to read and enjoy (hopefully). Ok,I'm rambling now so consider this the end of my author's not. Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and neither Mitchie nor Shane had any activities to supervise or classes to teach. Instead of spending the afternoon canoeing on the lake they usually did they had decided to meet up in the arts and crafts room. Shane had almost reached the arts and crafts room when Jason stopped him.

"Hey dude, when do I get my birdhouse?" Jason asked excitedly.

"I'm uh, gonna go make it right now." Shane lied, though Jason thought he was telling the truth.

"Oh man. I can't wait to see it!" Jason exclaimed sounding even more excited. He gave Shane a hug then left Shane to continue to the arts and crafts room where Mitchie was standing outside waiting for him.

"What was all that about a birdhouse?" Mitchie asked Shane, a look of confusion on her face.

"Last summer Jason told me to make him a birdhouse. He keeps bugging me about it." Shane replied.

"Well let's go make him one then." Mitchie said with a smile as she opened the door to the arts and crafts room. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. They went about finding the wood they needed for the birdhouse, which they found easily as making a bird house was one of the things Jason had told the kids to make.

"What do we need to do first?" Shane asked.

"Well first you need to make the sides." Mitchie said as she poured some glue into a container and handed Shane a paint brush. Shane nodded as he took a paintbrush from Mitchie and they got to work on creating the sides. Mitchie worked on her sides perfectly but Shane managed to get glue all over his fingers and ended up getting them stuck together.

"Oh, oh." Shane said looking at Mitchie holding his fingers up. Mitchie looked at his fingers glued together and laughed.

"Shane, you're meant to get the glue on the wood not your fingers." Mitchie told him still laughing.

"I did, it just got on my fingers too." Shane said. Mitchie just laughed and pulled his fingers apart. Once his fingers were unglued Shane wiggled them in front of Mitchie's face.

"Shane stop!" Mitchie shrieked with laughter as she grabbed hold of Shane's hands to stop him from getting glue on her face.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Shane said as he went back to gluing the wood together. Once they had all the sides done they stuck them together then put the roof in it.

"Should we paint it?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded as she got up to get the paint. She placed all different colours on the table in front of them and grabbed clean paint brushes. They got to work on painting the birdhouse and they were almost done when Shane swiped his brush full of paint on Mitchie's arm.

"Shane! You're meant to paint the birdhouse not me!" Mitchie cried.

"What? I was bored of painting just the birdhouse." Shane said all innocently.

"Oh that's it, you're gonna get it." Mitchie said as she dipped her brush in paint then swiped the brush on the side of Shane's neck.

"You did not just do that!" Shane exclaimed as he brushed more paint onto Mitchie. This time Mitchie just laughed and put more paint on him.

"Oh I see how we're going to play this game!"| Shane said laughing as he flicked paint at her.

"I think it is." Mitchie said with a smile as she stood from her seat and swiped paint on Shane's arm.

"Game on Torres." Shane said.

"Oh it's so on!" Mitchie said as she backed away from Shane until she hit the wall. Shane stood in front of her making it clear that she was trapped. Now armed with two paintbrushes Shane made sure to get all the paint off the brush and onto Mitchie. In a fit of giggles Mitchie pushed Shane back and went to go grab a paint brush. She found Shane and flicked the paint brush at him getting all the paint on his shirt. Mitchie giggled as Shane lunged for her and swiped his paint brush on Mitchie's nose. Mitchie raised her paintbrush up to Shane's hair and swiped the brush full of paint all over it.

"Oh no, you didn't just go for the hair." Shane said seriously.

"I'm pretty sure I just did." Mitchie said with a smile.

"You just created war!" Shane said as he swiped paint into Mitchie's paint free hair. Mitchie dipped her paintbrush in the red paint and painted a heart on Shane's cheek then ran away. Shane chased her around the arts and craft room and they flicked paint at one another as they chased each other.

"Truce?" Shane asked breathlessly as he ran up to Mitchie from behind and put his arms around her loosely. Mitchie turned around to face him, and his grip tightened.

"Truce." Mitchie agreed breathlessly. Shane went to move in for a kiss and Mitchie raced her paintbrush and swiped at his neck leaving a pink line across it.

"Hey! I thought we called a truce?" Shane asked

"NOW I call a truce." Mitchie said as she dropped her paint brush on the table.

"Good. Now let's go get this place cleaned up and go give Jason his birdhouse." Shane said as he released his grip on Mitchie. She nodded as they cleaned the paint off the table, chairs and floor then cleaned the paintbrushes and put away the paint. By now the paint on Jason's birdhouse had dried so Shane carefully picked it up and him and Mitchie went in search of Jason. They found him and Nate practising some cords for a new house.

"Jason, I have your birdhouse." Shane said as he handed his and Mitchie's creation to Jason.

"Oh cool. I love it!" Jason said as he took the birdhouse from Shane.

"Wait, why are you guys covered in paint?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie declared a paint war." Shane said.

"I'm pretty sure you started it actually." Mitchie said.

"This is the best birdhouse ever!" Jason said excited that he finally had his birdhouse. It had only taken Shane over a year to make it after all.

* * *

_**Well, what'd you think? I found it fun to write and would've LOVED to see a scene like this in Camp Rock. **_

_**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review :)**_


End file.
